There is considerable demand for commercial and industrial signs in the form of cuboids which house light sources, the walls of the signs being of translucent material such as perspex which carries the wording or artwork of the sign. In satisfying this demand it has previously been necessary to make a custom-built frame to extend around and support the edges of the sign, and this has proved expensive and time-consuming.